The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0019’.
‘CIFZ0019’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small light red to orange-red over yellow decorative inflorescences with medium yellow-green foliage, compact and mounded plant habit with a mid to late September natural flowering season.
‘CIFZ0019’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘CIFZ0021’. ‘CIFZ0019’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘CIFZ0021’ has dark pink inflorescence color with a block cloth flowering response that is slower than ‘CIFZ019’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0019’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.